Items (Sleepless Hollow)
This article shows the locations of all the miscellaneous items that can be found in Sleepless Hollow. For Brain locations, see Brain Checklist. For Candles, see Candle Checklist. Hammer Locations See also: Hammer 1 - Sleepless Hollow - Top left - Your first hammer! 2 - Sleepy Woods - By Mr. Klein's Shop - Need Sparkthrower To explain, you need to stand on the green tile and use the Sparkthrower to hit the lamp post to solve this. 3 - Tomb of Bones - Path #2 - Need Bonecrusher 4 - Ghastly Graveyard - Above Tomb of Mirrors - Need Bonecrusher 5 - Tomb of Mirrors - In the middle of the water puzzle 6 - Tomb of Din - The room with the 5 bats 7 - Tomb of Sparks - Hit the switch in the dark water blaster room 8 - Tomb of Darkness - Top left corner of the tomb - Need a yellow key 9 - Tomb of Flames - Set the clock to 7, Push the clock hand. 10 - Buy it from Mr. Klein! Pants Locations See also: Pants of Power 1 - Tomb of Mirrors - Far left side of tomb - Need the Lightreaver 2 - Sleepless Inn - 2nd floor Sleepy Woods 3 - Sleepless Inn - 3rd floor - Need a yellow key 4 - Brayka Lake - Solve the hammer puzzle - Top right corner of map,Flamebringer & Lightreaver. 5 - The Dumb Side - Enter by the Tomb of Mirrors 6 - Tomb of Bones - Your prize from solving the digging puzzle! Path #4. Code is 18. 7 - Yonder Barn - Get past the Extremely Mad Cows!!! 8 - Tomb of Sparks - Push the 2 blocks located at the top of the tomb - Need Bonecrusher 9 - Tomb of Darkness - In the maze of insanity section where the Darkness monsters are - Need Earsplitter to light up the lamp behind the walls. 10 - Tomb of Flames - Set the clock to 2 11 - Tomb of Din - Hit secret wall tile south of where the Dumb Side portal is Key Locations Blue Key - Inside the Sleepless Inn - 2nd floor Red Key - Brayka Lake - Right side of map - Need Lightreaver Green Key - Sleepy Woods - Bottom center of the map - Light the Lazybones on fire with the Flamebringer and cross the water. Yellow key #1 - Tomb of Sparks - Just right of the entrance - Need Sparkthrower or setting a Shocking Horror on fire with the Flamebringer and getting it to hover over the light coil to be lit. Yellow key #2 - Tomb of Mirrors - Solve the Pumpkin lock - Need Earsplitter First get yellow key, then use Earsplitter on Boomkins You could try using the Planetsmasher to attract the pumpkins onto their respective switch positions, then go into the room,which would unlock the room and turn them into Boomkins. Yellow key #3 - Tomb of Flames - Set the clock to 10 and use the Bonecrusher to have your friend hit it to 11 - Need Bonecrusher, of course Yellow key #4 - Tomb of Bones - Path #5, Change the tiles in the puzzle room to resemble a 5. (Beware there's a fiery Big Head Rod enemy awaiting in this room) Yellow Door Locations 1 - Sleepless Inn - 3rd floor 2 - Tomb of Darkness - Top left corner 3 - Tomb of Din - After the 10 bats puzzle 4 - Tomb of Flames - Inside of the green key section Category:Items Category:Sleepless Hollow